The Ultimate Battle of the Goddess
by YuriChan220
Summary: My own version of the anime. Ritsuka-chan and her servants face the toughest servant they ever fought. It'll take a lot of skill, strength and wisdom.


**The Ultimate Battle of the Goddess**

**Pairing: Ritsuka (female) x Quetzalcoatl, Ritsuka x Mash**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I'm feeling that Hakuno-chan in my stories gets more attention than Ritsuka-chan's. Sad, but I still want to write my own version of the anime "Babylonia". And this is another one of those. **

**Like I said, in my version, Ritsuka-chan has the servants I choose for her to be with. Why? Well, why not? XD**

**Enjoy!**

One fine day, Ritsuka-chan, the three Jeanne Sisters, Mash and Artoria "Lancer Saber" Pendragon all are walking together to the next town to grab something to eat. It's okay for Artoria to leave her palace since she has Morgan and Mordred to watch over it while she's gone. Plus her knights will help guard it as well.

"It's going to be amazing~!" the cute redhead says excitedly. "I wonder what kind of food they will have~!"

Mash nods in agreement. "I heard they serve great food there, so I'm sure they will be amazing~!"

Artoria gives an elegant giggle. "Don't get too ahead of yourselves, you two. You won't know until you try it out."

"That's true," Jeanne D' Arc says as she slows down her walking and links arms with the Lion King. "I get to eat with my one and only love, too~"

Artoria blushes, but smiles at the same time. "Yes...that we shall, Jeanne."

Ushiwakamaru pumps a fist. "Ritsuka-dono! I want to eat with you, too!"

"Hey, I want to eat with Sempai though!" Mash complains. "I call dibs!"

"I called it first~!" the samurai teases.

"You're no fair!" the violet haired girl whines.

"Girls, girls, please~" Ritsuka-chan laughs nervously. "You can both eat with me."

Jalter Lily turns to Jalter. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, right, Onee-sama?"

"I guess, yeah," the silver haired girl replies. "Let's go on ahead before I catch their gay."

"W-wait! Onee-sama!" Jalter Lily tries her best to catch up to her big sister while everyone else is talking up a storm.

Just when they are about to step foot of the town, they hear men screaming and crashing from left to right. This gets their attention and the team run to see what's going on. An army of spearmen are facing some kind of adversary but the group can't see because of the large puff of dust. About 3 men are thrown like rag dolls into one building, crashing into it and creating debris.

"What's going on here!?" Ritsuka-chan yells.

"An intruder!" one of the spearmen say. "Somehow, she's gotten into our territory and wants to destroy it. We're getting beaten out there!"

The dust settles and it reveals a beautiful blonde young woman. Ritsuka-chan could've sworn she is looking directly at the redhead or maybe it's just her imagination. Three other spearmen charge at the woman, but she jumps in the air and takes out her sword to strike them down easily. She giggles and leaps to her feet.

"Want some more~?" she says sweetly.

Mash gets ready with her shield. "Master...I'm frightened. That smile definitely hides something."

Ritsuka grits her teeth while clenching a fist to her chest. "We can't let her destroy this town. We must fight!" She turns to her strongest servant. "Lancer Saber! Teach her a lesson!"

A white horse magically appears and she hops on with ease. Her large lance appears in her hand. "As you wish, Master."

The horse gallops at full speed. The blonde woman throws down another spearman and turns to see a woman on a white horse charge at her.

"Ohhhh, a challenger~?" she says. She draws out her sword and jumps high in the air. "How fun that will be~"

Artoria grits her teeth. It's like she's reading her moves. Before she can jab her lance at the woman, she parries it and grabs her. She yanks her out of her steed and tosses her hard into a wall.

"No!" Ritsuka-chan cannot believe the strength of this woman. She just attacked her very easily. This might be more difficult than she thought. "Alright! I guess we'll have to go in numbers! Jeanne, Jalter, Lily! Go get her!"

"Right!" the three say in unison.

The blonde woman turns toward the three sisters preparing for battle. "Oh, my, my! This is interesting. All three now? When is it going to be really challenging, hmmm~?"

"Let me ask you one question!" Jeanne says. "Who are you? And why are you doing this to this poor town?"

"I'm afraid that's classified, sweetie~" the woman says. "But I will tell you who I am. I'm Quetzalcoatl, the Winged Serpent Goddess! And also, a big sister to all~"

Ritsuka glares at the woman. "So that's why she's so tough."

Quetz turns to the redhead. "Also, is that a foreign master I see? She looks so cute~"

"Yes!" Ushiwakamaru jumps in front of Ritsuka, pointing her sword at her. "It's Fujimaru-dono. And you have no business with her, got it?"

"Fufu! Oh, how bold of you, protecting your Master like that~" Quetz says. "Alright. If you really want me to stop…I would like for Fujimaru to be my soulmate~" She points at the red-head, which makes everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAAAAAA!?"

Mash is the one who is surprised the most.

"Not in a million years!" the Shielder protests. "You're an evil one, you know that?"

"Okay, you caught me~" Quetz holds up her hands in defense, but still putting a smile on her face. "But still, Fujimaru would make a lovely mate for me~"

"Not going to happen!" Mash charges with her shield ready, but Quetz jumps away to evade her attack when the shield makes contact with the ground.

However, she backs away toward the Jeanne sisters, who are prepared to attack. Jeanne swings her spear left and right to try to hit her, but she parries a couple attacks with her sword and then proceeds to grab her by the collar.

Jalter Lily charges with her own spear. "Get away from my Onee-chan!" she screams.

However, attacking her straight on is a big mistake. Quetz easily grabs the end and lifts her up with Jalter Lily hanging on and wiggling around.

"How cute~" she says. "This is your sister right here? Well don't worry. Once I finish her off, I will become your new Onee-chan, kay~?"

This makes Jalter angry. Flames burst around her as she raises her sword high. "You….DARE attack my sisters!?" She points the sword to have the flames come at Quetz. She will penetrate her with the spears. She is sure she won't escape from this hell fire. However…the blonde woman jumps in the air before Jalter can do anything, being able to escape the flames and landing behind the Avenger class servant.

"Not bad, not bad at all~" Quetz says as she grabs the silver haired girl. "Too bad you're slow with your attacks."

Jalter grits her teeth. This goddess is tougher than any servant she and the others faced. Jeanne gets to her feet and raises her spear.

"My Lord…please help me…" she whispers.

Unfortunately, Quetz notices the glow and grins….a very wicked grin, showing razor sharp teeth, the true face of a feathered serpent. "Ohhh, I don't think so~" She tosses Jalter to have her crash into the blonde French Saint as an interference. "No cheating, you got it~?"

"Alright, that's it!" Ushiwakamaru says. "Time to end this!" She charges at the Goddess to clash blades.

"Fufu! When will you learn to quit~?" She parries a couple of attacks and swings her sword to trip Ushi, but she jumps out of the way just in time. When the samurai tries to block her next attack, Quetz's sword somehow broke her block and cutting her shoulder in the process. "Oh, my! How pathetic~!" She kicks Ushi away, making her tumble to the ground.

Ritsuka is shaking in fear. This isn't going so well. They haven't even landed a hit on Quetzalcoatl yet. The blonde turns to Mash, who is in front of Ritsuka-chan.

"Looks like it's just you and me~" she says. "Give it all you got, okay~?"

Mash looks back at her master and sempai and the cute red-head nods. The Demi-servant is her last resort. If she fails, it's all over.

"Mash…I want you to fight with everything you have," Ritsuka-chan says, holding up a fist. "No holding back. This Goddess think she's tougher than the rest? Well, we can show her how tough we are."

"Yes….Master!" The violet haired girl grips her shield.

"I've had enough of these games~" Quetz says as she raises her sword. "Please give up now~"

"Never!" Mash charges at the goddess and swings her shield to hit her. She misses and Quetz jumps in the air over her and landing behind her.

"Mash!" Ritsuka shouts.

The Demi-servant swiftly turns around to see the Goddess swing her sword to strike her down. Mash blocks it with her large shield and shoves her away. She then bashes her with her shield while the Goddess is stumbling back.

"We hit her!" Ritsuka-chan exclaims. "Let's keep it coming!"

Quetz shakes off the pain and giggles. "Nice try, but you can't finish me that easily~!"

Mash lets out a battle cry as she charges with her shield again. She misses again, giving the blonde woman an opportunity to grab her and kick her hard into the wall, creating debris. Quetz leaps to wear she kicked her and gives a wicked smile again. Mash slowly gets to her feet, but gets grabbed by the Goddess. A few punches here and there and then a kick to the stomach to knock the wind out of her.

"Mash, no!" Ritsuka cries.

The demi-servant collapses to her side. Quetz chuckles and raises her sword. "No one can match against me. Not even you, demi-servant~"

"WAIT!" the red-head cries out.

"Hmmm~?" The wicked smile disappears and Quetz turns toward Ritsuka. "Yes~?"

"Y-you win! But first…let me make one condition!" Ritsuka gestures toward herself. "You have one last target left! You one last target…is me!"

"Sempai…don't…" Mash says weakly, struggling to get up.

"What are you saying?" Quetz asks, raising an eyebrow. "Surely you're not that stupid to take on a Goddess like me."

Ritsuka grins. "I'm tougher than you think, Quetzalcoatl! You think you've won already? Guess again!"

"Pfft! Fufufu~!" the blonde giggles. "Oh, you really are pathetic, Fujimaru! This is going to be a piece of cake. I can take you down with one blow~" She readies her sword and steps toward the Master of Chaldea.

However, the cute red-head turns her head. "Lancer Saber! Now!"

"What!?" Quetz stops and realizes too late that the Lion King has been preparing a sneak attack this whole time. She gets pushed all the way toward the wall and getting pinned. "Oh, no, no, no! How…!?"

"Mash! Do it now!" Ritsuka commands.

Artoria jumps out of the way and Quetz tries to get out of the corner quickly, but Mash hits her with her shield to pin her to the wall again. She swings her shield left and right and then 360 degrees. She then thrusts it toward her opponent to stun her. She repeats her attack again and again, making Quetz dizzy. It's working. The goddess has been weakened. With one last thrust of her shield, Quetz drops to her knees, heavily damaged by Mash's strong attacks.

Ritsuka walks over toward the goddess to kneel down in front of her. "Told you we were tougher than you think~"

"Guh…so…you planned this all along?" Quetz says. "I thought I defeated the King."

Artoria chuckles. "You thought I was going to go down in one hit? I'm a lot stronger than that."

The cute red-head giggles. "So this battle is officially over. But…we won't kill you."

"Huh? Sempai?" Mash questions.

"We have a few questions to ask you before we make our final decision," the cute red-head says. "It's only necessary."

"Oh…" Quetz is speechless. These people are so nice. Why are they sparing her after what she's done to this town.

****Later****

"Whaaaat!?" Everyone shouts in unison.

"I've heard of this Master of Chaldea before, you see~" Quetz says. "I heard she was a cutie, so I decided to give everyone's attention by warming up with the guards~"

"How'd you know I was coming?" Ritsuka asks.

"Who knows~?" the blonde shrugs. "I just wanted to meet you so I can make you my soulmate. No one else will get a piece of you except me~"

Mash feels like dying inside. She has a rival now.

"Ummm…Mash? Are you okay?" the cute red-head takes notice of her kouhai shaking.

"U-ummmm…y-y-yeah! I'm fine…!" Mash stutters. "D-d-d-don't worry, Sempai. I can take it!"

"Take what?" Ritsuka tilts her head in confusion.

Quetz giggles. "Don't mind her. What matters is…I lost fair and square. You can do with me what you will."

Ritsuka chuckles. "Alright. Then how about…you join me and my crew~?"

"Huuuuuh!?" Mash squeaks. "Sempai, you can't be serious!"

"Well..she's not evil after all," the cute red-head shrugs. "And besides, I could use someone like her. She's as powerful as Lancer Saber."

Quetzalcoatl brightens and hugs Ritsuka-chan, pressing the cutie against her large bosom. "Oh, I would LOVE to join you, Fujimaru! Onee-chan will take really good care of you~!"

Mash whines and turns to a random girl to bury her face in Ushiwaka's chest. "Waaaaaah! Sempai, whyyyyy!?"

Ushiwaka sweat drops and gently strokes her hair for comfort. "There, there…."

Jalter face palms herself. "Can this get any gayer?"

"Awwww, lighten up, Jalter~" Jeanne says, patting her on the back. "Don't tell me you have allergies to all this yuri~"

"Wha!? Wh-who ever said that!?" the silver haired girl blushes furiously. "I-i-it's not like I….I…d-dislike it or anything!"

Jalter Lily hugs her big sister with a giggle. "I love you, Onee-sama! You're so cute!"

"L-Lily! Will you get off!?"

Artoria gives an elegant giggle and puts an arm around her beloved. "I think Yuri is beautiful. As beautiful as you, my beloved French Saint."

Jeanne blushes and nods happily. "You're so sweet, Artoria! You're incredibly beautiful too!"

The battle has ended and everyone gets along once again. Now with Quetz on Ritsuka-chan's team, how can she lose? Time will tell when evil will strike again.

**A/N: That's another version out of the way~! Hehe! Now then, if I can recall, I have Ishtar and Ereshkigal left. If any of you have suggestions for another version of that, please let me know. **

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
